Seiteki, Suki, Ken Soragoto: Sex, Love, and Lies
by angelic theif
Summary: Life isn't going the way Naruto planned, he was supposed to get Sasuke back, fix everything back at Kohona and get the girl. Well, maybe instead get Sasuke. But that's not exactly working with Kiba playing in the game.
1. Prologue: It All Started

****

Disclaimer: I, sadly enough, don't own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this Fanfic...it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei. But I do own this plot! HAH! I OWN SOMETHING!

A/N: ALLO EVERYONE! I'm so sorry it took so long to revise/update this Naruto fic. I hope you like the revision better than what I had original intended...what did I have originally planned? I don't think anything actually...I was just going with the floooow! But this is updated 'til the point of Shippudden. Then...I kinda stopped watching when Gaara ultimately got kidlapped...I mean -ahem- kidnapped. I just can't watch my Gar-bear SUUUUFFFEEER!!! I'll eventually start watching again...eventually...possibly after I write this all up and done. So I won't freak out and change it again...

* * *

****

Prologue: It All Started...

Sweat slowly dripped down his brow as the young ninja went through his routine training. Jiraiya was working him like a madman...Though Naruto couldn't really say he expected anything less from the Perverted Hermit. While he was being worked like a slave, his sensei was probably out at a tavern getting ultimately wasted with seductive women.

"And with my money too!" The blond shinobi growled, focusing back on his training. It was the same routine he'd been going through for the past six weeks. It didn't seem like much to the untrained eye...and Naruto, but Jiraiya wasn't satisfied with the "progress" his pupil had made.

It was driving the blue eyed Ninja insane.

"Next time I'll give him something to _really_ research..." the teen grumbled while he danced through the fluid movements once again, trying to remember the exact way he was supposed to move. Apparently, it was going to make him move faster, more fluid. Like water rather then the not-so-down-to-earth-clump-of-dirt he was. (According to Jiraiya of course.)

He let out a sigh as his concentration was broken yet again by his own thoughts. He was like record stuck on repeat. No matter how hard he tried, his mind always drifted back to his black-haired once friend, Sasuke Uchiha. At this point, Naruto was certain he was supposed to _hate_ his ex-companion, but despite everything he couldn't bring himself even close to it. They always say that there is a fine line between love and hate, but Naruto could sure pinpoint his feelings as so not hate.

"UUUGH!" He cried out, defeated, tried, and heartbroken. "Stupid Sasuke, if you hadn't left then none of this would be happening noooow!"

You're whining again Kit...The ever unhelpful fox demon, who was ultimately locked inside our hero ninja, snickered. He was rather amused by the boys whines, complains, and over all tantrums when it came to the infamously famous Sasuke. (Liv:...does that even make any sense at _all_?!) 

Naruto chose to ignore the demon, a wise decision if he ever made one, and try once again to train.

"Okay, here's how it's going down Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha never existed. You never met that stupid black haired jerk. Now, do as the Perverted Hermit said, and TRAIN!" He cried out, his little pep talk already motivating him to get this show on the road.

"This...isn't working." Barely five minutes had passed and he was already sitting on the ground, blue eyes downcast. "Heh, this must be how Sakura felt when Sasuke first left." He whispered, picking up a leaf. "Damn it." He groaned, "Why'd you leave!? What's so special about that stupid Itachi and who the hell ever anyway!?" His eyes burned. "...you could've stayed with me...living in the past...will get you no where."

You should fallow your own advice Kit...Kyuubi stated. _At the moment it seems like you're the one living in the past..._

His chest felt tight, but he wasn't going to cry. He hadn't cried in so long. At least not over heartbroken matters.

"Looks like you're all beat up." Jiraiya stood before his pupil, a grin on his face. "Care to show me what you learned?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Stop living in the past..." he scolded himself. "Sasuke's not coming back. It's over...he's gone." The blond Nin stood up, a new fire in his blue eyes. "I'M READY!" He cried, grinning from ear to ear. He began the steps, concentrating-for once in his life-solely on those steps.

Jiraiya watched him, black eyes alight in satisfaction. _He's finally ready._

-Two Years Later-

* * *

Blue eyes stared down at the village he knew and loved. Nothing had changed in the last two and a half years. And for that he was glad. Everything was still the same, it was still his home. Even though he'd changed. Though most would commend his changed as only physical, and maybe just a bit of mental, Naruto knew better. He felt like a new person. Of course he stilled whined like a child, and jumped into things before thinking, but at least now he _could_ think. He thought for himself, rationalized, and planned things. Though his plans were rash and a bit unorthodox, they were still plans made by Naruto Uzamaki.

"I'M BAAAAAACK KOHONA!"

* * *

A/N: I know, this still only makes him like fifteen, so what. I'm going to CHANGE that SOON. Like, next chapter will be a year later or something and he'll be sixteen and yeah. Then things will start heating up between him and Kiba. Yes, it's still a love triangle between him, Kiba, and Sasuke. Because, I'm sadistic that way. Mahwah! Tell me if you like it so far, or if I should just should continue whatever I started before. 


	2. Chapter One: With a Kiss

**Warning: **There is a reason why it's rated M. That's right, it will have sexually explicit content. Yaoi based sexually explicit content. Because that's the fuuuun kind. At least it is in my book**. **

**A/N: **Oh my god! I only took like a year to update this! I'm such a horrible person. But, people have been reading OI and suddenly they started reading this one again and I simply had to update. So I just started writing one day. I'm so happy with what I got so far. Yay! Speaking of OI, please, feel free to go and read Oblivious Intentions. It would make me very happy! Yay for me! Anyway, I don't own Naruto or anything affliated with it. So there. Nah! On with the story.

**Chapter One: ...With a Kiss**

_"I'M BAAAAAACK KOHONA!"_

_-Chapter Begins-_

"Grr, Naruto! Stop being such a Jerk!" Sakura cried, pushing a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"He started it!" Naruto whined, folding his arms defiantly.

"Yeah, but I'm ending it."

In the year that they'd been together...absolutely nothing between Sai and the sixteen-year-old blond had changed. They both snapped, hissed, and spat at each other like tow ally cats. And Sakura wasn't exactly grateful about always stepping in. As she felt inclined to beat the black-haired boy to a pulp herself...

Naruto sighed, sitting on the ground. He wrinkled his nose and pushed out his lower lip, caught somewhere between a pout and a frown. Sakura laughed, happy to know Naruto hadn't changed over much. In the last year that they'd been reunited, Sakura continuously noticed how much her blond teammate had grown. It was expected of course, but she hated it. She had half hoped Naruto would come back, the same as always.

She stood beside him, hand absently playing in his hair. They had grown close, bonding over missions and such in a way neither had expected. Sakura viewed Naruto as something like an 'older brother' and Naruto's childish crush had slowly weaned away.

"Sakura...do you-"

"Don't. Say. His. Name." The pink haired ninja hissed, broken between hating their ex-comrade Sasuke Uchiha, and loving him.

"I was gonna ask if you think we have time to get some ramen." The Uzamaki lied smoothly.

Sakura laughed shakily. "Yeah, sure Naruto."

"And maybe we could even invite Sai to come!" Naruto added wickedly, his eyes glittering queerly.

"Yeah, just remember the last time you tried to jump him?" Sakura snorted.

"No..."

"Yeah, that's because you woke up in the hospital a week later."

"I DID NOT!"

Sakura laughed as they walked down the dirt path towards the ramen shop. Naruto turned his head for a second. He could've sworn he saw a pair of red and black eyes...

_1111111111_**888888888888**_111111111111111_

He watched them walk away from him. He'd watched them replace him with some pasty-skinned black clad ninja. Watched Naruto become stronger, smarter, independent. Watched as they rebutted him the way he had once rejected them. He watched the people he once grew to care about leave him without a thought. Just as he had.

He watched them...and hated them.

_1111111111_**888888888888**_111111111111111_

Naruto let out a sigh, settling down on a bench and ignoring the world around him. He turned his focus inward; a process that even Naruto couldn't believe he achieved.

_'Oi! Fox!'_ His inner thoughts called.

_Yes, kit?_

_'...what I saw...was it...was it really?'_

The fox demon refused to answer, settling instead on laughing darkly.

Naruto huffed before tuning out the demon locked away inside him. He focused on his self, trying to achieve that inner peace that meditation was supposed to bring. He cleared his mind, relaxed his body, and promptly let out a frustrated growl.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

Blue eyes blinked open slowly. "HOLY CRAP!" The blond Nin flew backwards, hitting into the bench's back.

Kiba grinned mischievously, dismounting an overly large Akumaru. "Scare yaw?"

"It's been a _year_, and I still can't get over the fact that Akumaru is...really..._really_...big." he gave a shaky laugh before climbing off the bench.

"Hehe, yeah the same goes to you."

They grinned at each other before lapsing into silence. Naruto studied the ninja he had always called friend. He, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba had always gotten into trouble in the academy when they were little. But, even since graduating...everything had began to change...

"Naruto?" Kiba broke the silence, tilting his head. "Take a picture, it'd last longer."

The blond rolled his eyes. "What are you and Akumaru doing out so late?" he asked, unable to come up with anything witty.

"Couldn't sleep. So we decided to take a walk. Being outside...where everything's calm and peaceful, it relaxes you, ya know?"

The blond nodded in agreement, smiling at the duo. He felt calm, less jittery, around Kiba.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Kiba whispered, leaning towards Naruto.

His body tightened and his breath caught somewhere in his chest cavity. This happened every time Kiba got too close to him. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, and everything was spinning. He felt hands running along his shoulders, down his arms, over his back; felt lips moving against his, felt a body pressed against him. The spinning became worse, his thoughts out the window, leaving only a snarky laughing in the back of his mind. He ignored it, a desperate feeling taking hold of his entire body. A tongue passed against his lips, and he opened eagerly. Soon, the two teens were locked in a furious battle of the tongues, over who would be dominating.

Akumaru lay down, placing a paw over his muzzle. As much as he adored and loved his master, he didn't want to watch the make-out session.

Finally Kiba broke away, breathing heavily. Both boys laughed nervously as they pulled apart.

"I'll...I'll see you tomorrow." Kiba declared. The blond nodded and waved, his lips still tingling.

_Well that was interesting kit. Since when did you start spontaneously kissing guys?_ Kyuubi snorted.

Naruto ignored him, walking off in a daze.

_1111111111_**888888888888**_111111111111111_

Maybe it wouldn't have hurt if it was a girl. Maybe Sasuke wouldn't care if Naruto just had a girlfriend. But watching his blond dobe kiss Kiba Inuzuka stung. He hated it. He _wouldn't_ allow it to happen again.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh my god! I did it! I finally did it! It only took me almost a year to do it, but I finally updated this story! It will finally go somewhere because the idea fairy has finally struck me! I also want to thank the people who have stayed with me thus far! I love you all! You don't know how much it means to me! So a heartfelt thanks! HONESTLY! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
